<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>salt and sugar. by horns_not_ears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410837">salt and sugar.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horns_not_ears/pseuds/horns_not_ears'>horns_not_ears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, Headcanon, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horns_not_ears/pseuds/horns_not_ears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У их поцелуя был вкус шоколада и соли.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>salt and sugar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Джереми зубы сводило от приторного, слишком сладкого вкуса круассана. Удивительно, как от плитки шоколада у него не болела голова, но стоило попробовать что-нибудь подобное и становилось плохо, оставалось лишь доедать, не выбрасывать же?<br/><br/>Джереми не мог так поступить с едой, особенно с этой. Это была выпечка, которую сотворил Жан.<br/><br/>Жан, который на протяжении нескольких месяцев не интересовался ничем, кроме экси и восстановления своего собственного душевного равновесия и здоровья.<br/><br/>Жан, который в какой-то момент прикупил себе фартук, чтобы не запачкать очередную чёрную футболку.<br/><br/>Жан, который забил собственную полку журналами по кулинарии и усердно изучал информацию, экспериментируя каждые выходные на кухне.<br/><br/>Джереми сначала попытался отпустить шутливый комментарий по поводу правильного питания и всей этой сбалансированной диеты, но заткнулся, когда получил в свою сторону взгляд темнеющих от раздражения глаз и слова:"Специально для тебя я приготовлю брокколи и запихну их в тесто. Будешь есть пирожки из брокколи".<br/><br/>Джереми заткнулся и больше слова не говорил. Кому захочется есть слоёное тесто, в которое напиханы противные овощи?<br/><br/>Сначала всё было неплохо...Ну.. относительно. Джереми просыпался по утрам от запаха горящих тостов, от писка системы пожарной безопасности, от стуков в дверь и голоса Альварес.<br/><br/>Однако, несмотря на все подобные казусы, и Нокс, и остальные, старались молчать, не выказывая своего явного раздражения.<br/><br/>Наверное, они были удивлены. Наверное, для них это было словно восьмое чудо света, что их вечно угрюмый сокомандник во время готовки мурчит под нос французские мелодии и слишком сосредоточенным взглядом смотрит на тесто.<br/><br/>Джереми знал, какими эти руки могут быть сильными, странно было бы, если бы это было не так, верно? Только когда длинные и аккуратные пальцы касались теста, у Нокса перед глазами всё плыло.<br/><br/>Он ругал себя за сентиментальность, ругал себя за чрезмерную эмоциональность, но всё это не помогало.<br/><br/>Он не мог думать о том, каким Жан мог быть аккуратным и осторожным с тем, что ему нравилось. Каким Жан мог быть...нежным?<br/><br/>Мог бы Жан когда-нибудь стать таким же нежным с ним, Джереми? Мог бы он кончиками пальцев касаться его лица, скользя по скулам, зарываясь пальцами в растрёпанные светлые волосы?<br/><br/>Джереми до ноющей в груди боли хотел узнать это.<br/><br/>А затем всё изменилось. Жан продолжал тренироваться в готовке. Больше не было писка системы, сгоревших тостов.<br/><br/>Зато теперь по вечерам у них в комнате толпилась вся команда, желая урвать ещё один кусок какого-нибудь невероятного десерта, что приготовил с утра Жан.<br/><br/>Нокс покачивал головой, но сидел тихо в углу. Он уже не мог есть. Все кулинарные шедевры сначала проверялись на нём. Он молил Жана о брокколи и морской капусте, но тот был непреклонен.<br/><br/>Джереми снова вздохнул. Выпечка была вкусной и пышной, но ему казалось, что он скоро лопнет, если не перестанет дегустировать различные виды французских круассанов. С клубникой, с шоколадом, а на подходе ещё была ваниль.<br/><br/>Ему оставалось надеяться только на то, что когда-нибудь этот сахарный ад перерастет в другой вид кулинарии.<br/><br/>Нокс только собирался в очередной раз умолять, как завис, услышав тихий шёпот:<br/><br/>— Пусть растёт выше неба, пусть пышнее будет перины, пусть поспеет на..., — Моро стоял у кухонной тумбы и методично, с особым воодушевлением месил новое тесто.<br/><br/>Джереми прикрыл открывшийся от шока рот и пододвинулся чуть ближе, осторожно интересуясь:<br/><br/>— Жан, Жан, слушай, а что ты там шепчешь?<br/><br/>Француз лениво повернул голову в его сторону и произнес:<br/><br/>— Заговор. Девушки сказали, что это точно сработает, я спрашивал, — он даже бровью не повёл, возвращаясь к готовке.<br/><br/>Нокс подавился воздухом. Заговор? Он почти приготовился сказать, что Жана обманули, но оборвал себя ещё на попытке приоткрыть рот. Пошутили, обманули, какая разница? Возможно, Моро и без него понимал, что причина его пышного теста в тонкостях приготовления, а не в произнесенных словах.<br/><br/>— Предлагаю завести кота, — Джереми откинулся на спинку стула и уныло посмотрел на тарелку с оставшимся десертом.<br/><br/>— Зачем? — Жан грациозно скользнул по кухне, вытаскивая чистый противень из печки.<br/><br/>— Чтобы он помогал тебе готовить. Хотя, знаешь, наверное целых два, один будет помогать, а другой дегустировать, — француз лишь усмехнулся и пожал плечами, мол, делай что хочешь, говори что хочешь.<br/><br/>В какой-то момент Нокс перестал ныть о своей ужасной судьбе подопытного. В какой-то момент он начал ценить подобные утренние часы и вечера. В какой-то момент он просто застывал посреди кухни и следил за каждым движением Моро.<br/><br/>За его пальцами, выражением лица, походкой. Он казался ему волшебником. Сердце глухо билось о грудную стенку, когда он встречался с саркастичным взглядом. Пульсация от него ощущалась в горле, когда ему улыбались.<br/><br/>Джереми подумал, что у него случится инфаркт, когда спустя несколько месяцев Жан коснулся подушечками пальцев его щеки, слишком осторожно, слишком ласково и нежно очерчивая острую линию его челюсти.<br/><br/>Джереми понял, что умирает, когда Жан склонился ближе и неумело, с потаённым на глубине глаз страхом, коснулся его губ своими, прикрывая дрожащие веки.<br/><br/>Джереми казалось, что он уже на небесах (или в аду, здесь как карты лягут), когда Жан шумно выдохнул в унисон с ним, когда прижался ближе, зная, что его никогда не оттолкнут.<br/><br/>Джереми запускал ладони в его кудрявые волосы и целовал в ответ. Целовал так, что не хватало воздуха. Целовал так, что перед глазами пролетал рой чёрных мошек.<br/><br/>Джереми гасил весь свой пыл. Джереми не напирал. Джереми дрожал, от переполняющих его эмоций, и чувствовал, как Жан дрожит тоже.<br/><br/>У их поцелуя был вкус шоколада и соли.<br/><br/>И от этого контраста кружилась голова и сжималось сердце.<br/><br/>Нокс опустил пальцы на скулы Жана, стирая капли слёз. Нокс никогда больше не будет жаловаться на сладкий ад.<br/><br/>Нокс хотел, чтобы Жан был счастлив. И если его счастье заключается в выпечке, то он поддержит его в этом на все сто процентов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>